Don't Believe Everything You See
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: In a place where the rangers hate her, Emily thinks strangely when she is on the verge of death. There is one person that could help her though.


_**Sorry if you don't like this but I was feeling sad and angry at my own friends. The story is just really about your friends supporting you even when you think that they don't. Plus,sorry to anybody who likes reading my stories, your reviews mean so much to me. I've been stuck with a big project in school...Anyway, here is some love, hate and destruction.**_

_The Gap Sensor goes off and I feel tension between me and my team, they continue to act cold towards me, leaving me hurt and confused. I know there's no time to sulk and wonder, there's a whole city in front of us that needs saving and we're the only ones that can do that. We see what we are here for. The Moogers are terrorising people as per usual, protecting a Nighlock that would soon appear and fight us too. I morph into my suit along with my friends, at least I think that they are my friends, who knows after the way they are acting. A group of Moogers immediately rush towards us as soon as they lay eyes on us and we charge towards them to, beginning to fight before we could even say a single word. I feel good, like I'm actually doing well for once but then I notice how my team are drifting slowly away from me, leaving me alone and fighting a losing battle. Suddenly I get it, before I could think any more, all thoughts were wiped clear from my mind and I realised I had been hit. Pain suddenly swept through my body as I hit the deck, de-morphing as soon as I made contact with the hard ground. My team mates looked at me and did nothing, didn't flinch, didn't help me, nothing. I could feel wetness, blood, just seeping out of the long cut made by a fatal blow, a hit mad by a sword just like my own. Now, as I lay dying, helpless, my world seemed filled with regret. My life, my life that could have been lived far better than it had been was seemingly flashing before my eyes. My constant failures, my rare triumph that I could only remember happening once or twice and all of the memories that I would probably never make. What had I really achieved? Years of practice, years of training for what? Me to just throw everything away in a blink of an eye because of a tiny mistake made in a millisecond, a time that I was distracted by my own team. The thought from before, the thought about the fact that my team didn't care about me, that they didn't need me. Anyway, who would miss me? Who would even bother? My supposed friends who weren't even by my side, the friends that didn't even save me when I need them the most? Its just because I'm not worth it, I'm not worth the effort that it would take and I know it, why kid myself when the truth is clear. Now my body is beginning to go numb and honestly I wish that my mind would just do the same, stop giving me these thoughts that were ridding me of the will to live. I can her them beginning to sneer, laugh at me, mock me...but at least they can see me.  
>"You'll never be as good as your sister"<br>"You aren't worth it Emily and you never will be!"  
>"Who could love you compared to Serena?"<br>"We don't need you Emily, in fact, we don't even want you!"  
>These words sting but somehow deep in my mind, I know that they are true and I'm over it, but when people say it, everything is ten times worse. As I lay dying, my wounds practically open to the world, thoughts and words continue to rub salt in them. But now, why drown in my own self pity when I could let it all go. I'm not worth the effort and nobody will ever love me, Serena is better and I'm worthless. The thoughts in my head as the crowd snicker and laugh me goodbye.<br>_  
><strong>-Rangers Together, Memily Forever-<strong>

Emily sat up in here bed, breathing heavily and her face soaking wet with tears. Every part of her dream was still vivid in her mind and even though she knew it was a dream, she believed it. Emily ran a hand through her now slightly tangled, blonde hair and sighed. Just then there was a rustle in the bed next to her that put her mind and heart to rest when she saw who it was. The one guy she could depend on, her best friend in the whole world and honestly the bet boyfriend that anybody could ever have in her opinion. He was he person.  
>"Are you alright?" Mike asked quietly, sitting up on the bed too.<br>"Bad dream"  
>"Care to share?" Mike asked, finding her hand in the mess of blankets.<br>"It was...it was just that..." Emily began to go quieter and quieter, "I was dying, everyone was laughing, saying that I'm worthless"  
>"You better not have believed it" Mike sighed while trying to comfort his girlfriend, "That's not the Emily I know. Besides, we all don't think you're worthless..."<br>Emily smiled slightly and buried herself in Mike's arms, Mike kissed her forehead and pulled her back own into bed.  
>"You should rest, we had a big day today" Mike sighed, "Just don't believe everything that you see, you know that something like this is definitely not true anyway"<br>"I love you, Mike" Emily smiled as she started to drift back into a now well deserved sleep.  
>"Love you too Em" Mike whispered as he began to fall back to sleep as well.<p>

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
